Media's Hero
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A non-romantic Dareya one shot.


**Media's Hero**

 _Daya and Shreya had got a day off after solving a highly complicated case. It was 9 o'clock of the morning. Shreya had woke up but Daya was still sleeping._

 _Shreya got freshened up and picked up the newspaper. She flipped the pages and found an article about the last case solved by cid with special mention of Daya. She rushed towards bedroom._

"Daya.. Wake up please, you are in today's headlines." _Shreya said entering the room._

 _Daya turned his side but didn't bother to open his eyes._ "Hmm..kya hai Shreya, sone do na." _He yawned,_ "pehli baar meri photo dekh rahi ho kya newspaper me?"

"No, I am just saying that it's really awesome to read something about you. but I am a little disappointed." _Shreya said sitting next to the sleeping daya._

"Why so?" _Daya mumbled._

"Kyunki pura article sirf aapko dedicated hai. Jabki wo case hum dono ne milkar solve kiya tha. I just missed a chance of getting a bullet. But media ne to sirf aapko hero banakar present kiya hai. Yes, they have mentioned my name in the last line saying that I assisted you and that too because I think they found it interesting that I am your wife. Wow!" _Shreya smirked._

 _Daya opened his eyes slowly and looked at her,_ "kahi tumhe jalan to nahi ho rahi hai mujhse?"

"No Daya, jalan wali baat nahi hai but you know it feels bad when you don't get an appreciation for something you do risking your own life. Yes, I don't do my job to be in headlines but sometimes I also want to see my photo in newspapers like you. I want to read something on myself. But...anyway, you get up, I am going to prepare breakfast." _Shreya said throwing the newspaper on the nearby table._

 _Shreya went into the kitchen. Same time the doorbell rang and Shreya moved to open the door._

 _As soon she opened the door a stranger barged inside screaming for help. His forehead was bleeding._

"Please help me madam, please mujhe bacha lo...wo log mujhe maar dalenge, mujhe bacha lo."

 _Shreya was bewildered,_ "arey, but aap hain kaun? Kaun maar dalega aapko? What's happening here?"

"Madam bacha lo mujhe please bacha lo, darwaja band kar do, wo log andar aa jayenge" _the man said joining his hands in front of shreya_.

"Oh God!" Shreya was puzzled, "Daya... Daya" _she gave a call to daya._

 _As Shreya's voice fell into Daya's ears he immediately sensed the seriousness and ran outside._

"Kya hua Shreya?" _He saw the man,_ "kaun hai ye aadmi?"

 _Shreya ran to daya_ , "I don't know Daya, ye darwaja kholte hi jabardasti andar ghus aaya aur keh raha hai ki koi use marna chahta hai"

 _Daya looked at the man suspiciously. He became alert. What if the man himself is some scoundrel or a criminal._

"Mujhe bacha lo please mujhe bacha lo" _the man was pleading to both daya and Shreya._

"Ek minute, shant raho...shant raho." _Daya said slowly moving near the man,_ "kaun maar dalna chahta hai tumko? Ye chot kaise lagi tumhare sar pe?"

"Daya, pehle ye puchiye ye aadmi hai kaun? Iska naam kya hai?" _Shreya said to daya._

"Kya naam hai tumhara?" _Daya asked the man._

 _The man looked at Daya and then at Shreya then again at daya,_ "mera naam? Mera naam Da...Daya... Daya hai, mera naam Daya hai"

 _Daya and Shreya exchanged looks in amazement._

"Achha, aur marna kaun chahta hai tumko?" _Daya asked digesting the fact that he is his namesake._

 _The man was shivering due to fear. He looked at daya and whispered,_ "mere peeche kuch gunde pade hain. Meri wife mujhe marwana chahti hai. Usne bheja hai gundo ko. Wo log yahi ghar ke bahar khade honge. Darwaja mat kholna nahi to wo log mujhe maar dalenge" _he started crying._

 _Daya and Shreya were so shocked. They again looked at each other._

 _Daya turned to the man,_ "Dekho, koi tumhe kuch nahi karega. Hum dono cid officers hain. Ghabrao mat"

"Cid officers? Sach me?" _The man asked with a shine in his eyes._

"Han" _said daya and turned to Shreya_ , "Shreya, be careful, main jara bahar dekh kar aata hu."

 _Shreya nodded. Daya went and grabbed his revolver from his room. Shreya made the man to sit on the couch. Daya opened the door and very carefully scanned the area outside his house. He came back inside after some minutes._

"Koi dikha bahar?" _Shreya asked._

"Nahi, bahar koi bhi nahi hai" _Daya said and came near the man_. "Shreya jara first aid box aur ice le aana. Ye blood rokna hoga uske baad investigate karte hain." _Daya said looking at the man and his bleeding forehead._

 _Shreya went and came back with the first aid kit. Daya did the first aid._

"Thank you sir" _the man said to daya._

"Aapka pura naam kya hai? Aap karte kya hain!" _Shreya asked the man._

"Madam abhi to bataya maine aapko, mera naam daya hai, main cid officer hu!" _The man said looking at Shreya_.

"What!" _Shreya exclaimed and looked at daya,_ "Daya ye kya...

 _Daya asked her to keep calm. He turned to the man,_ "to tum ek cid officer ho? Tumhari wife ka naam kya hai?"

 _The man held is head pretending to recall something_. "Meri wife ka naam mujhe yaad nahi aa raha, aur mujhe ye bhi nahi pata ki wo mujhe kyun marwana chahti hai. Mujhe lagta hai uska koi affair hai. Koi dusra aadmi hai uski life me."

 _Shreya came closer to daya and whispered_ , "Daya, mujhe ye aadmi pagal lagta hai. Kuch bhi bole ja raha hai."

"Hmm...let's see" _daya said and sat in front of the man_ , "Ha to Daya, jaisa ki tumne bataya ki tum ek cid officer ho to...

 _The man gave daya a confounded look,_ "Cid officer? Main? Nahi to...main cid officer nahi hu, main to Doctor hu, Doctor Bose."

 _Daya was bewildered, he looked at Shreya._

"Arey, but abhi aapne kaha ki aapka naam Daya hai." _Shreya said._

"Maine kab kaha?" _The man said looking at Shreya confusingly._

 _Shreya exchanged glances with Daya._

"Daya, he is mad, he is totally mad, I am telling you!" _She whispered to Daya._

"Ek glass pani milega madam?" _The man said to Shreya._

 _Shreya looked at him suspiciously,_ "umm...yeah, why not doctor Bose"

 _She exchanged a quick glance with daya and moved to kitchen._

"Shreya, mere liye bhi pani lana" _daya said from behind._

"Ok" _Shreya said._

"Ha to doctor Bose, aapki wife is liye aapko marwana chahti hai kyunki uska koi aur affair hai. Aap jante hain wo kaun hai?" _Daya asked taking it as a serious matter._

 _The man looked at Daya,_ "hmm...mera dost. He stabbed me in my back. Mujhe usse ye ummeed nahi thi."

 _Shreya came back with two glasses of water._

"Ye leejiye pani" _She gave the water to both Daya and the stranger._

"So, you know Shreya, inki wife ka affair inke dost ke sath chal raha hai aur wo dono milkar inhe marwana chahte hain, right doctor Bose?" _Daya told Shreya looking at the stranger._

 _The man was about to drink the water but stopped and looked at daya in disbelief,_ "what? Maine aisa kab kaha? Ye to aap keh rahe the ki aapki wife ka affair hai aapke dost ke sath aur wo dono aapko marwana chahte hain."

 _Shreya's mouth opened in shock_ , "What rubbish is this daya?"

 _Daya was himself amazed._ "One minute Shreya" _he turned to the man,_ "Doctor Bose, meri wife mujhe marwana chahti hai? Aisa kaha maine?"

 _Shreya was looking at both of them totally flabbergasted._

"Han bilkul, aur jo pani ka glass aapke hath me hai, kahi aapki wife ne usme zehar to nahi dala? Aap mujhse baate karne me busy the, to shayad inhone mauke ka fayda uthakar kitchen me hi chupke se ...

"Shut up! Daya main is aadmi ko aur bardasht nahi kar sakti. Jab se aaya hai bakwas kiye ja raha hai. Idiot! Ise ghar se bahar nikaliye abhi. Just throw him out daya." _Shreya yelled out of rage._

 _Daya didn't drink the water and kept the glass on the table_. "Calm down Shreya!"

"No Daya this man is totally mad..." _She paused_ , "ek minute, aapne pani kyun nahi piya? Do you think that I really mixed something into this glass?" _She said looking at daya doubtfully._

"No Shreya, it's not like that... _Daya said._

"Then why you are not drinking the water?" _Shreya shouted._

"Okay fine", _Daya said and gulped down a little water from the glass._ "Happy now?" _He said looking at Shreya._

 _The stranger was watching both of them calmly._ "Ok, chalo pani me kuch nahi milaya tha aapki wife ne. But affair to inka hai aapke dost ke sath aur aaj nahi to kal ye kisi aur tareeke se aapki jaan lene ki koshish jaroor karengi" _he said to daya._

 _Shreya was fuming now, she pounced upon the man and grabbed his collar,_ "Kya bola? How dare you?"

 _Daya freed the man from Shreya's grip,_ "Shreya chodo use. Take it easy. He is mad, let him speak whatever he wants!"

 _Shreya left the man with a jerk. The man was panting._

"Dekha, aapki wife ka gussa, agar main jo bol raha hu wo sab jhooth hai to ye itna hyper kyun ho gayi?" _He said cuddling himself on the couch under the threat of Shreya's angry glare._

 _Shreya looked at daya angrily. Daya requested her to keep a calm. He moved to the man and caught his arm._

"Dekho ab tumhara bahut ho gaya, chalo niklo yaha se. Isse jyada badtameeji main bardasht nahi karunga Shreya ke sath. Get out!" _He shouted pushing the man towards the door._

"Are doctor Bose aap mujhe dhakka kyun de rahe hain? Maine kya badtameeji ki? Dekhiye mujhe gussa aa gaya to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga, behave yourself!" _The man shouted at Daya._

 _Shreya rushed to him,_ "Achha, kya karoge han, kya karoge tumhe gussa aa gaya to? Maroge? Bolo, kya karoge?"

"Dekhiye madam aap Doctor Bose ko samjhaiye mujhse aisa behave na kare. Main dost hu unka. Itne salo ki dosti hai humari. Samjhaiye inhe." _The stranger urged to shreya._

"Chal tu bahar nikal" _daya said pushing him outside._

"He is not Doctor Bose, he is Inspector Daya. Doctor Bose to tum ho!" _Shreya yelled at him._

"Tu bahar nikal" _Daya said again pushing him._

"Are Shreya samjhao is aadmi ko. Main tumhara husband hu. Tumhare samne koi tumhare husband ke sath misbehave kar raha hai aur tum chup chap khadi hokar dekh rahi ho." _The stranger said to shreya_.

"Oh God!" _Shreya sighed holding her head,_ "bas isi ki kami thi."

 _Daya was too annoyed now. He slapped the man right on his cheek_ , "kya bola tune? Han kya bola?"

"Aeeyy..." _The man roared aggressively when daya slapped him. He forcefully pushed daya and ran towards the table where daya had placed his revolver. He grabbed the revolver._

 _Daya and Shreya were stunned._

"Goli maar dunga tum dono ko." _He yelled._

"Hey stop it, gun neeche Karo" _daya shouted at him._

"Chup, hath upar kar!" _He yelled at daya._

 _Daya raised his hands up._

"Dekho, gun neeche rakho, goli chal jayegi" _Shreya said calmly._

"Chup, giri hui aurat, mere hi dost ke sath milkar mujhe marna chahti hai tu, apne hi pati ko? Ab dekho main tum dono ka kya haal karta hu." _The man said and started laughing maniacally._

 _He moved to daya and pointed the gun on his head_ , "tu mera dost hokar meri hi bivi se ishq ladata hai. Dosti ke naam pe dhabba hai tu. Tujhe chodunga nahi main."

 _Shreya was extremely scared now._ "Oh no, Daya... dekho gun neeche karo, daya ko kuch mat Karna." _She pleaded to the man._

 _He started laughing_ , "achha, badi fikar hai tujhe iski han?"

"Dekho please gun neeche Karo. Please Daya ko chod do" _Shreya said crying._

 _Daya looked at Shreya and signalled towards the flower vase kept on the table behind her._

 _She blinking her eyes and continued her acting of crying in front of the man._

 _The man was grabbing daya's neck from behind pointing the gun on his head. Daya was unable to move._

"Bol tune mere sath aisa kyun kiya? Meri dosti me kya kami reh gayi thi? Mujhe dhoka kyun diya?" _The man shouted at daya._

 _Daya looked at Shreya,_ "Yaar, kya karu, Teri wife hai hi itni gazab ki."

"Kya bola tu?" _The stranger shouted and he was about to press the trigger but at the right time Shreya broke the vase on his head as daya had successfully distracted the man from his words._

 _He fell on the floor holding his head. Daya was free from his grip. Shreya ran and hugged daya._

"Oh my God Daya, you okay?"

"I am fine" _Daya said rubbing her back._

 _Daya and Shreya investigated about the man and they found that he was a patient who had just escaped from the mental hospital that morning. They called the hospital and told about the man. A team from the hospital came to take the man in custody._

"Hello, inspector Daya, I am doctor Bose, is patient ko main hi treat kar raha tha. Hope isne aapko jyada pareshan na kiya ho. Iski wife iske kisi dost ke sath bhag gayi thi tabhi se iski ye halat ho gayi." _A doctor from the team talked to daya._

"Bechara!" _Shreya exclaimed and received a glare from daya._

"Bechara?" _Daya said and turned to the doctor,_ "Aapke is patient ne pure 10 minute tak mujhe, yani insp Daya ko gunpoint pe rakha. Agar Shreya ne sahi time pe uske sar pe ye vase nahi mara hota to isne to meri khopdi almost uda hi di thi."

 _The doctor was embarrassed,_ "kya baat kar rahe hain sir aap? Sach me isne aapko...We are really sorry for the inconvenience sir!"

"That's alright. Make sure aisa dobara na ho." _Daya said._

"Of course sir, we will" _the doctor said._

 _They left with the man._

"Oh my God! What a thrilling day it was!" _Shreya exclaimed looking at daya._

 _The next day, Shreya got up in the morning and picked up the newspaper. She found an article about yesterday's incident. She moved to daya to show him the article._

"Daya, see who is there in the headlines today!" _She said._

"Kya baat hai, aaj to tumhara hi naam hoga, itni bahaduri se uske sar pe vase jo mara tha tumne. Tum nahi hoti to... _Daya was saying but shreya cut him._

"Aisa kuch nahi hai. Media ke liye ye important nahi tha ki maine sahi waqt pe us aadmi ke sar pe vase maarkar aapki jaan bachai. Unke liye badi news ye hai ki aap pure 10 minute tak kisi ke gunpoint pe the. Aaj bhi sirf aur sirf aap hi hain article me" _shreya said showing the article to him._

"Really?" _Daya said with a grin_.

"Huhh...kuch bhi kar lo, media ko to bas aap hi ko hero banana hai. Chahe aap gundo ki pitai karo ya kisi ki gunpoint pe chupchap khade raho. This is the limit yaar." _Shreya said disappointedly._

"Shreya, gussa kyun ho rahi ho? Dekho na tumhara naam hai last wali line me!" _Daya said to tease her and started laughing._

 _Shreya glared at him and punched playfully in his stomach._

 **o-o-o-o**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: Happy Diwali everyone!**


End file.
